I intend to get you, tonight
by LadyRhiRha
Summary: Prince Gumball X Marshall lee- Warning, this is Yaoi (Boy x Boy), and pretty smutty, Prince Gumball gets ambushed right before he's about to go to bed...heh heh hehh


**Ok, first things first, WARNING; This is YAOI, That means Boy x Boy, If you don't like it then please don't read, I don't want to offend anyone or get hate for it, Thankyouuu~  
Anyway, Hello! This is my first fanfic, hope people like it! Prince Gumball x Marshall, Let's go!**

PG's POV

"Jeez, the sun went down ages ago!" He muttered to himself. Its was getting rather late and it was time for him to get some sleep. Prince Gumball was supposed to go to bed and hour ago but got too caught up in his latest experiment to pay attention to the time. _A__nd the ball is being held here only tomorrow night, I wont have much time to finish that experiment, Fiona will be so disappointed..._ He thought glumly. He'd had a bit of a crush on her for a while now, but he'd never voice these feelings to her.

"Ow!" He yelped out loud, he had just head butted the door to his bedroom. _oh bum, that might leave a mark,why am I so globing clumsy?_

Rubbing his forehead the candy prince opened his pink door and stepped into his pink room, everything in his room was pink for that matter, or at least had pink on it. His bed in the center of the room with its baby pink pillows and magenta doona covers ahad slightly ruffled bed sheets. PB quickly went over to straighten them up when suddenly

"Boo"

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" The prince screamed as he felt cool arms wrap themselves around his shoulders. The arms quickly let go and Gumball went sprawling to the floor, his hands catching him just before his face hit the ground.

"AAHAHAHAHA! OhMyGlob! That was the best reaction I've ever gotten from you!" Laughed the now floating Marshall lee, Vampire king.

Prince Gumball turned around to face the cackling vampire (though still on the ground) he burned a deep shade of red. "Marshall! How many times have I told you not to do that! Especially on the night before the ball!" Said a clearly embarrassed prince Gumball

"Maybe if your reactions weren't so PRICELESS I would get bored and stop harassing you." Marshall said, his laughter now dying down "Nahh I'd probably still do it anyway! Hahaha!" he exclaimed, once again bursting into laughter.

The prince just stood up and went over to his walk-in closet sighing and shaking his head. _T__hat floating moron, always making me look stupid._

Slipping off his shoes and socks PG called out to him "Marshall you've had you fun so go home, I want to go to bed!" The prince pulled out some night-clothes.

"Oh but my fun is just beginning..." Said Marshall lee, not loud enough for PG to hear him.

Gumball started taking off his royal shirt swapping it for a baby pink night-shirt.

"No." Marshall answered in a childish way. Locking his arms around the prince's shoulders."I think I might stay here tonight."

"Why would you possibly want to stay here?" _Weird, he normally leaves after humiliating me. _

"Because I want something..." Marshall said as he licked the prince's ear.

"What the, Marshall?" PB's felt his face growing hot.

"...and I intend to get it, tonight." Marshall finished his sentence as he pulled the prince back out of the closet and threw him on the bed.

"Marshall lee what in the GLOB are you doing?!" Shouted prince Gumball, _S__hould I call for the guards? oh glob, he, he's climbing on top of me!_

Marshall had pinned Gumball's arms above his head with one hand and to PB's horror was slowly pulling up the pink night-shirt he only put on seconds before. _What's wrong with him!? I need to do something!_

"Hmmm, what a beautiful chest you have Prince."

"Marshall! What the hell!" If Gumball's face was staring to get uncomfortably warm.

"Let's see what happens when i do this." The vampire king said with a smirk. He leaned down and slowly licked one of the princes nipples

"Haahh!" PB tried to hold it in.

"Oooh, did that feel nice gummy? Let's try some more." Marshall licked a small circle around the Princes erect nipple and sucked on it tightly

"Marsh- hngn- Stop! Haa,"

Prince Gumball was freaking out and started struggling "Marshall, come on get off." He tried to sound serious and in control but his face was flushed, there was a slight bulge in his pants and he was breathing deeper than normal.

"But Prince, you seem to be enjoying this, maybe more than you should be." He said in a mocking voice. Marshall's grey face was suddenly close to his embarrassed red one. "I am N-smmmff!" Prince Gumball was cut-off by the kiss Marshall forced him into.  
He breathed out heavily as Marshall pulled back. But before Prince Gumball could start talking again Marshall went in for another. Marshall's tounge tried to enter his mouth but PB's lips were shut tight.

"Mmm!" The prince tried to protest, frown set into his face, but the vampire wasn't giving up yet. He reached a hand down to PB's crotch, and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Ah!" Gumball gasped.

_Perfect,_ Marshall thought as he slid his tongue inside.

The first thing that stuck him was how sweet the Prince tasted, next was the heat - Being a Vampire he didn't get to feel heat that often, only when he wanted to anyway.

The Prince seemed to have gone into a state of shock, _how cute_. Marshall continued the kiss and started swirling his tongue around in Gumball's mouth making him moan in the juiciest way. Marshall pulled back from Prince Gumball's lips and loosened his hold on the princes arms allowing them to fall either side of that pink little head of his.

Sitting up a little and putting pressure on pink haired boy's crotch Marshall exhaled.

"Haa, haa..." The smaller boy was breathing heavily with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Heh, you really do taste just like a Gumball..." Marshall lee smirked, _I wonder if the rest of him tastes that good?_

He lent down adjusting his position so that his right leg was in between both of Gumball's and latched onto his pink neck.

"S,stop" The prince stuttered uselessly he was pretty worn out. That was his first kiss... he felt the vampires cool breath glide across the skin of his neck.

"Just, ahh!" He was startled by how good the sensation of Marshall's lips sucking on his nape, it was sending sparks through him.

After leaving a prominent kiss mark on his pink skin Marshall treated the boy to a long lick, right up to his ear finishing with a lite bite on his lobe, but the prince started struggling again, and with his eyes squeezed closed he lifted up his knees in attempt to get up.

"Haaah," Marshall moaned as the Prince's knee glided along his crotch. If his vampire blood was fast enough it would surely have rushed to his face.

The prince opened his eyes in surprise "Oh glob, sorry!, I, uh, didn't mean..." He said awkwardly, shutting his eyes again he tried to hide his face in the soft pillow beneath him. _What__ have I done now?! He's gonna think it did it on purpose!_

"Hmmmm, getting a little adventurous are we?" The Vampire king replied in a deep seductive voice "Well how about I speed things up a little?"

"More!?" _He wants to go further?!_

Marshall let out a deep chuckle as he pulled up Gumball's shirt almost entirely off and used it to tie his pink hands to the silver bed frame.

"Wait! No! STOP!" Gumball said desperately. He wasn't ready for this, and it was a guy! Not to mention that the guy was Marshall lee, king of the vampires, always scaring him, playing mean tricks and messing with his experiments so they blew up in his face.

"But down here looks like it could use some attention," Marshall argued in a cool voice as he used his palm to rub the growing bulge in the princes pants.

"Ahh! Don't touch that! Sto-dont, Stop that!"

"Which one is it Prince?" He teased "Stop? Or don't stop?"

"I,I, ahh, haa, haa, haa," he was breathing very deep and fast now, _why am I enjoying this?! It shouldn't feel so, so good..._ Conflicting thoughts were fluttering through the princes mind as his groin throbbed at the attention it was receiving.

_Time to turn it up a notch._ Thought Marshall as he started to un-button the princes pink royal pants, and he did it in such a way that he could still massage the princes crotch.

"Marshall how far are you gonna take this!?" The Gumball Prince shouted at his binder.

"I told you earlier, I _want_ you, and I intent to get you. _Now__._" his words sent shivers down the prince's spine. Marshall had already taken off his red plaid shirt and was now pulling down the pink pants of his captive, revealing the shiny pink boxers with a small wet patch on them.

Chuckling, Marshall took that as a compliment, and encouragement no matter what nonsense the prince was spouting.

Marshall re-positioned himself back to having his right knee between the princes legs, both of the boys were in boxers now, Marshall's black ones contrasted against Gumball's shiney pink ones, and of course PG's hands were still tied to the bed frame with his own shirt, so he wasn't going anywhere.

Marshall started leaving butterfly kisses down Gumball's stomach. The prince was arching his back and straining against his bonds as Marshall got closer and closer to his crotch. _crap, crap, crap... why is he doing this? It's so,_

"Ok, I think I've made you wait long enough." he said as his pulled down the princes boxers

"NO!" He screamed as his head whipped up to look at Marshall.

"Your 'little prince' seems rather excited," Marshall said holding Gumballs erect member in his hand. "He's leaking all over the place."

"Marshall, please, please stop." The prince said with tears in his eyes. _This is so embarrassing..._

He started out by kissing the tip lightly, making Gumball quiver with each contact, then he slid his lips just over the tip.

"Nhh..."

The vampire felt Gumball shudder as he took in the rest of his member. _He even tastes good down here,_ Marshall thought as he sucked and stroked the princes member

"nhh, haah, Mar- shall" _Wahh! need to, do something..._

*pop!* " haah" Marshall exhaled after he had made the prince sufficiently hard.  
"Lend me your mouth gummy?" Marshall said as moved up towards Gumball's mouth.

_Oh no, what the hell is that for? _Gumball thought ignorantly.

"You'll see," Marshall said answering the unasked question. Before Gumball could clench his mouth closed Marshall slid a finger inside, after a quick coat he removed the finger and proceeded to kiss the prince, who was struggling to keep protesting.

Deepening the kiss Marshall moved his hand around behind Gumball and massaged around his entrance.

"AHH! WHAT THE-?!"

Marshall just ignored him, he left the prince's mouth and moved down to his nape and started sucking and continued to slide in the finger, using the other hand to rub up and down Gumball's erection.

"That-ahh! P-place was not made for you to-ahhh!"

"Not made for me to what prince? If you don't speak properly how do you expect me to understand?"

_That bum! He knows perfectly well what I mean! If I can just, yes! My arms are free...time to give him a taste of his own medicine. _As quick as he could prince Gumball turned Marshall over so that they were on the other half of the double bed, now with Prince Gumball on top.

"What the glob?" Said Marshall dumbfounded.

Somehow through all the mayhem Marshall's finger managed to stay in the princes arse.

"So you _are_ keen then?" Marshall said regaining his cool, grabbing the princes member, all while continuing to abuse the prince's soft pink hole now with two fingers. Even though Prince Gumball was now on top Marshall was still in control.

"I, ahh, ahh haa haa haa" all the he could do was moan and breathe heavily, especially now that his hole was being filled by two of the vampires harsh fingers.

_Ok, I think he's defiantly worked up enough now._ Marshall thought in triumph, he didn't even bother to pull off his black boxers, just teared them strait off. sitting up quickly Marshall pulled out his fingers, and holding Gumball at the hips he moved him into a straddling position.

"Wait, Marshall, what are you? *Squelch* Ahhh!"

_His, its, oh glob it's in... _prince Gumball could feel the vampires surprisingly warm member fill him.

"Prince," Marshall said after waiting for him to adjust. "Is it ok? Can i move now?"

"..."

_Well that's not a "No" now is it Gummy? _Quick as a vampire he switched their positions, Gumball was suddenly on his knees, stomach facing the bed while Marshall, was behind him.

"Here goes," Marshall said before he thrusted into the prince with all his might.

"Ahh! *thrust* Ahh! *thrust* Ahh! Marshall! Feels so weird but, Ahh!"

"I know." he said with a knowing smirk, Marshal leaned forward and while hitting a certain bundle of nerves he started pumping the prince's member. Pleasure was pulsing through both of them now as Marshall pounded into the prince.

"AH! Marshall, I can't, Ahhh!" He felt the orgasm shoot through him as he came onto the bed sheets and Marshall's hand.

"That was, haah, energetic."

The prince didn't even bother answering, covering his face he dropped further into the bed, embarrassment and pleasure still traveling through him from Marshall's thrusts.

_Dammit, I can feel myself coming._ Marshall didn't want it to end. but none the less he came too and they both flopped down onto the bed exhausted...

"I cannot believe you just did that." The prince exclaimed after their body temperatures had calmed down some-what.

"_We _just did that."

"I'm the prince for globs sake, you should have more respect!"

"Sorry to break it to you sweetheart," said Marshall lee as he leaned over to Gumball planting a kiss in his forehead.

"But I am a King, I out-rank you."

**Ok! so... please leave reviews if you liked it, and if you see any mistakes or have any suggestions they would be greatly appreciated! 'Til next time (if there is one)**


End file.
